familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Eber Howe 1795 List of Immigrant Ancestors
Early Colonial New England immigrant ancestors for Eber Howe (1795-1872) and his wife Louisa Bigelow (1806-1862), residing in Marlborough, Massachusetts. Note: Many of their children married to the extended family residing at 1800s Marlborough. Great, Great Grandparents of Eber Howe Howe Family Line # Abraham Howe (1632-1695) - ( EHowe, SHowe, PHowe, JHowe2, JHowe1, AHowe) - # Hannah Ward (1638-1717) - # Thomas Martin (1625-1701) # Joanna] # Thomas Brigham (1641-1717) - # Mary Rice (1646-1695) - # William Ward (1664-1752) - grandson son of William Ward (1603-1687) # Hannah Johnson (1656-1720) - Burnapp / Kimball Family Line # Burnap09 # Burnap10 # Thomas Newhall (1653-1728) # Rebecca Greene (1654-1725) # Samuel Kimball (1651-1716) - grandson of Richard Kimball (1595-1675) # Martha Witt (1658-1722) # Richard Carr (1659-1727) # Dorothy Boyce (1659-1694) Gleason / Barrett Family Line # Thomas Gleason (1609-1686) # Susanna Page (1611-1691) # James Ross (1635-1690) # Mary Goodenow (1640-) - daughter of Thomas Goodenow (1617-1666) # John Barrett (1613-1663) # Mary Pond (1639-1711) # Abraham Howe (1632-1695) - ( EHowe, SGleason, JGleason, MBarrett, DHowe, AHowe) - # Hannah Ward (1638-1717) - ( EHowe, SGleason, JGleason, MBarrett, DHowe, HWard) - Allen / Rice / Weeks Family Line # Daniel Allen (1634-1705) # Mary Wilder (1642-) # Henry Rice (1621-1711) - ( EHowe, SGleason, PAllen, OAllen, MRice, HRice) - English child immigrant, original settler of Marlborough MA. # Elizabeth Moore (c1628-1705) - ( EHowe, SGleason, PAllen, OAllen, MRice, EMoore) - # Ammiel Weeks (1631-1679), # Elizabeth Aspinwall (1633-1723) # Thomas Barnes (1636-1679) - ( EHowe, SGleason, PAllen, JWeeks, SBarnes, TBarnes) - # Abigail Goodenow (1642-1678) - ( EHowe, SGleason, PAllen, JWeeks, SBarnes, AGoodenow) - Great, Great Grandparents of Louisa Bigelow Bigelow / Howe Family Line # Samuel Bigelow (1653-1730) - ( LBigelow, GBigelow, IBigelow, GBigelow, JBigelow, SBigelow) - Son of English Immigrants John Bigelow (1616-1703) and Mary Warren (1624-1691). # Mary Flagg (1657-1720) - ( LBigelow, GBigelow, IBigelow, GBigelow, JBigelow, MFlagg) - # Joseph Garfield (1637-1691) # Sarah Gale (1641-1696) - # Thomas Howe (1656-1733) - # Sarah Hosmer (1662-1724) - # John Perkins (1652-1717) - # Mary Fiske (1655-1695) - Bannister / Rice Family Line # Christopher Bannister (1635-1678) # Jane Goodenow (1642-1708) # William Eager (1636-1690) # Ruth Hill (1640-1680) # Samuel Rice (1634-1685) - ( LBigelow, GBigelow, SBannister, MRice, ERice, SRice) - Son of English Immigrant Rice. # Mary Dix (1639-1678) # Eleazer Fairbanks (1655-1745) # Martha Lovett (1654-1748) Howe / Rice Family Line # Jeremiah Howe (1614-1690) - # Elizabeth Beemon (1619-1695) - # GGGP19 # GGGP20 # Edward Rice (1622-1712) - ( LBigelow, MHowe, AHowe, RRice, BRice, ERice2) - Son of English Immigrant Rice. # Agnes Bent (1631-1713) - # Benjamin Graves (1645-1724) - # Mary Hoar (1648-1697) - Stow / Morris Family Line # Samuel Stow (1644-1721) # Elizabeth Stone (1651-1736) # GGGP27 # GGGP28 # GGGP29 - Morris # GGGP30 # GGGP31 # GGGP32 Research Notes Famous Descendants and Cousins * Howe, Gilman B (1850-1933) - ( SHowe, EHowe, ...) - prominent genealogist of the Bigelow, Howe, Warren families and 1922 President of the National Genealogical Society. * Howe, Joseph, Capt (1697-1775) - Militia captain of company of cavalry fought French and Indians during King George's War (1746). * Howe, Phineas (1739-1832) - American Revolutionary War minuteman, served til 1777 in Reed's Regiment.